Don't Leave Me, Alucard
by karokolinq
Summary: "Tuan cabul?" panggilan yang sempat diberikan bocah tudung merah sialan itu memang membuatnya naik darah, apalagi kalau dicampur dengan Gussion yang tak henti-hentinya buat ulah. Apakah kedua orang yang dipertemukan secara tak sengaja itu memang bisa menyatu? Aluby slight!Gusley


**Don't Leave Me, Alucard**

 **a fanfiction by KarokoLinq**

 **©MLBB belongs to Moonton**

* * *

Rasa sakit itu nyata-memang benar pernyataan itu, terutama bagi seseorang yang sudah merasakan liarnya perang dan pertarungan, penyiksaan, rasa sengsara itu akan menjalar layaknya api neraka kecil yang selalu menyiksa.

Begitulah yang dirasakan oleh Alucard, memandangi kulitnya yang penuh garis merah liar yang sudah menghitam, ada pula bagian kulitnya yang tercabik, menyisakan semacam ketidak simetrisan di sana. Ia menghela napas, mungkin seharusnya ia tak mencari sungai berair tenang seperti ini untuk mandi, tapi ini lebih baik daripada mandi bersama orang-orang gila seperti Bruno, Gussion dan Harley, ugh ... ia bisa gila karena ulah mereka.

Belum lagi Harley yang terus mengoceh dan pamer tentang betapa hebatnya dirinya menghabisi tiga musuh sendirian dalam perang, ingin rasanya Alu menyiram tukang buat ulah itu dengan air mendidih-sayangnya ia tidak sadis, jadi lupakan saja tentang itu, ia harus cepat mandi kemudian kembali ke rumah untuk tidur.

Diseka pria berambut putih tulang itu punggungnya dengan sehelai kain lusuh yang dibawanya dari rumah, rasa gatal yang tersangkut di sana sejak beberapa hari ini serasa menghilang. Ah leganya, ia harus sering-sering mandi. Tidak buruk juga rupanya walau karena sungai ini ia jadi bisa bercermin, airnya dingin dan membuat segar di tengah musim panas.

"Hmm ... seekor monster ... atau seorang pria?"

Suara itu mendadak muncul dari balik semak-semak, sukses membuat Alucard langsung mengambil pedangnya, ia menatap waspada dengan iris birunya, mencari keberadaan siapapun yang baru saja mengganggu ritual sucinya.

"Keluar atau aku sendiri yang akan mencarimu?" desisnya hanya untuk disapa kembali oleh desir angin, pria itu mengeratkan pegangannya, merasakan adanya aura yang tidak mengenakkan dari arah itu.

"Apa kau gemetaran?" tanya sang suara kali ini lebih jelas, suara gadis yang ringan namun mengintimidasi, sosok itu melompat turun dari pohon, sabitnya memangkas rimbunan semak yang terlalu tinggi, menampakkan wujudnya dengan jelas, seorang anak kecil dengan tudung merah darah-masalahnya anak itu membawa-bawa sebuah sabit besar di tangannya. Belum lagi, kenapa matanya hanya ada satu?

"Sama sekali tidak," jawabnya menurunkan pedangnya, anak itu tak berada dalam posisi menyerang, mungkin bukan ancaman. "Pulanglah, orang tuamu pasti sedang menunggumu mengembalikan itu," perintahnya meletakkan pedang besar itu di tepi sungai, melanjutkan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan di tempat itu.

Hening, gema air bersahutan dengan bunyi kain basah yang sedang menggosok, hanya diam, tak ada suara, tak ada jawaban. Tapi tetap saja kehadiran bocah itu sangat mengganggunya.

"Hei, kau tidak dengar, ya? Pulang." Kali ini kata pulang benar-benar ditekankan olehnya, ia menoleh malas disambut oleh senyum lebar yang ditampakkan oleh setan kecil itu yang mana malah hanya diam di tempat, memain-mainkan sabit itu seolah benda itu tumpul.

"Bukankah itu seharusnya ditujukan untukmu? Rumahku memang berada di dalam hutan sini lho, penyusup."

Oh, jadi ini memang rumahnya, pantas saja ia tak mau pergi.

Menggeleng pelan, Alucard menyelesaikan urusannya, kemudian ia beranjak pergi dari sungai, mengambil bungkusan berisi pakainnya beserta pedangnya ikut bersamanya, ia sudah tak ingin berurusan dengan orang aneh yang lain lagi hari ini.

"Tuan pedang besar sudah mau pulang?"

"Tuan pedang besaaar?"

"Tuan masokis?"

"Tuan cabul yang masuk pekarangan anak kecil tak pakai baju?"

 _Buset dah ini anak memang minta ditabok._

Alucard membalikkan tubuhnya, secepat kilat mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah anak itu yang segera ditangkis dengan sabitnya, bocah itu menyeringai, memukul mundur si pria dengan tubuh kecilnya, Alu mengangkat alis, jarang ia melihat anak kecil yang segesit itu.

"Kau ... siapa kau?" desis pemuda itu melompat mundur, ia menatap sepasang iris emerald si tudung metah itu waspada, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang direncanakannya.

Namun sebelum gadis itu menjawab, ada suara panggilan dari kejauhan, samar tapi semakin jelas terdengar.

"Ruby! Pulang ke sini sebelum aku mengurangi jatah makanmu!"

"Cih," si anak kecil bergumam, "yaaa! Tunggu sebentar!"

Kemudian, mereka berpisah, tentunya Alucard tidak bisa melupakan anak itu, si sialan yang mengganggu mandinya namun mahir mengayunkan sabit.

Ruby.

* * *

"Oh! Hai tuan cabul!"

Kedua kalinya mereka bertemu, saat itu Bruno bilang ia membawa teman baru yang rupanya cuma serigala jadi-jadian dan satu bocah tak tahu diri. Harley spontan menoleh ke yang dipanggil cabul, ia menyenggol-nyenggol perut Alu meledek.

"Alu, aku tak menyangka, kau itu cabul juga ya~"

Yang itu dari Gussion, yang sedang menggelengkan kepalanya, menepuk pundak pria berambut putih itu pelan, mengacungkan jari jempol, "sip, selanjutnya aku ajak kau ke pemandian wanita, biar kutunjukkan betapa indahnya tubuh Lesle-!"

 _Dor!_ _Mampus._

Sebuah peluru melayang ke pohon yang berada tepat di samping Gussion yang segera menganga horror, lupa kalau pujangga hatinya ada di atas pohon menjaga adiknya entah untuk apa.

"Oh, begitu ya, selanjutnya aku akan didihkan air untuk menyiram kucing-kucing di depan pemandian," sahut Lesley dengan wajah jijik yang tertuju ke pemilik pedang besar itu. Tunggu dulu, yang salah 'kan Gussion! Kok jadi dia yang kena?!

Harley mundur, ikut memasang tampang jijik dengan dalih membela kakaknya, padahal niatnya sih hanya takut kena semprot, begitu pula dengan Bruno yang sepertinya pada awalnya mau ikut menambahkan ucapan assassin idiot tukang ngintip itu.

"Ehem, tolong jangan bicara jorok di depan Ruby, ia masih kecil, perawan dan suci, jangan nodai dia."

Ini dia satu lagi, yang tampangnya mirip om pedofil, membuat Alucard makin terpojok dengan panggilan cabulnya, mentang-mentang ia hanya numpang mandi di sungai, habis sudahlah nama baiknya.

Lagipula, dari mana si jenggotan idiot ini tahu Ruby masih perawan? Dicek ya?

 _Dor!_

Kali ini, peluru itu mendarat tepat di antara kedua kaki Roger yang sedang duduk di atas batu, sepertinya si kakak posesif baru saja membidik sesuatu yang nganu.

"Tolong, wahai om pedofil, jangan bicara soal keperawanan di sini, atau kuhilangkan keperawananmu pakai pistolku nanti."

 _Buset, jangan woi, kasihan._

"Alu, salahmu," tunjuk Gussion pura-pura jijik dengan pemuda berpakaian biru tebal itu, Alucard ingin menepuk jidatnya, tapi dari tadi bicara saja tak sempat.

"Kenapa salahku?! Dia yang mulai!" akhirnya sang tertuduh angkat bicara, ia mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Ruby yang wajahnya imut-imut tak bersalah, setan memang, biang keroknya malah diam.

"Dia? Alu, kau memang kejam, tak kusangka kau itu orang yang tak perhatian pada anak kecil! Oke, perjaka selamanya." Bruno, tolong jangan memperumit masalah, kasihan Alucard.

"Enak saja! Hoi! Bocah, jelaskan semuanya! Kau menontonku mandi dari awal sampai akhir dari balik semak-semak 'kan?! Ngaku kau!"

"Alu."

"Itu memang,"

"Salahmu."

Akhirnya hari itu berakhir dengan Alucard yang dihukum tidak boleh tidur di dalam tenda manapun, katanya sih sewaktu-waktu bisa saja melakukan hal-hal anu ke teman-temannya.

* * *

"Hei, aku mencium bau monster."

Tolong, dari semua orang, kenapa ia harus berduaan dengan bocah ini? Kenapa? Ia memang menjaga menara penyerang atas, ia yang mengajukannya, tapi ia tak menyangka kalau ia akan ditempatkan bersama dengan Ruby yang sedang berlari bersamanya ke pos jaga mereka.

"Serigalanya datang!" jeritnya senang, melompat maju mendahului Alucard, dari jarah beberapa meter, pemuda itu bisa melihat seberapa ganasnya gadis itu dalam menebas sejumlah monster kecil yang dikirim untuk menghancurkan menara mereka, bahkan saat ia tiba, semuanya sudah habis, keempatnya sudah mati.

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan belum mulai pemanasan, dan kau sudah habiskan semuanya," keluh Alu menghela napas, sedangkan si gadis bertudung merah hanya tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya.

"Kau tak banyak bicara, ya," komentarnya sambil menghabisi gelombang kedua monster-monster itu.

"Shh, jangan bicara, Alu! Rasakan!" ujar gadis itu beranjak pergi kala Lesley membunyikan alarm meminta bantuan sedangkan semuanya sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, "aku pergi sebentar, kau jaga pos kita," pintanya pergi.

Rasakan? Rasanya membunuh maksudnya, ya?

Ada perasaan aneh di benaknya, selama ini ia selalu saja mengatai Gussion yang selalu saja meledeknya karena ia terlalu serius dalam setiap perang, biasanya ia hanya diam saja seperti patung yang kaku. Sejak ia bertemu bocah sadis ini, ada yang berbeda, ia entah kenapa tidak lagi menyesal sudah bertemu dengannya.

"Alu," gumam pria itu mencoba meniru cara Ruby menyebut namanya dengan logat anehnya itu, entah dorongan darimana ia akhirnya tertawa kecil, walau tak lama kemudian ia bisa melihat seorang Lancelot dan Johnson mencoba mengeroyoknya karena ia ditinggal sendirian.

Memang benar, keduanya segera berlari mundur setelah hampir dihabisi oleh si petarung liar, walau tentu saja, karena ia sok kuat, ia harus menanggung banyak luka akibat tak mau pergi dari pos jaganya, menurut Harley si master cinta dan sihir itu, biasanya Alucard tidaklah sembrono seperti ini. Apalagi kalau ia tertawa sehabis perang berakhir, menceritakan dengan bangga bagaimana ia menarik Lancelot si hebat ke menara sampai si pirang itu sekarat.

"Mungkin jatuh cinta," bisik si tukang sulap saat ditanyai Gussion apakah pria ubanan itu sudah gila.

* * *

"Semalam Lesley memukul Gussion sampai tangannya nyaris patah, katanya sih disangka maling."

 _Mampus, ngintip aja terus._

Alucard tak lagi kaget mendengar berita itu, ia hanya ber-oh ria sekaligus tertawa dalam hati, tak berani langsung dari mulut, takut dosa.

Saat itu semuanya sudah siap untuk beristirahat, namun Ruby dan Alucard masih saja di luar, tak ingin ikut-ikutan dengan orang-orang yang sepertinya sedang bantu membetulkan tangan sang assassin yang kabarnya mau dipatahkan si pujangga hatinya, bukan rahasia lagi kalau Gussion suka pada gadis penembak jitu itu, tapi caranya tiap kali itulah yang membuat orang manapun pasti akan tepuk jidat melihatnya.

"Kenapa dia tak langsung bilang saja ke Lesley? Kalau begini bukankah Lesley akan tambah benci dengannya?" tanya Ruby duduk di sebelah Alucard, mengulurkan tangannya ke api unggun di hadapannya, menunggu jawaban.

"Ia belum berani bilang, ditambah ini sudah biasa terjadi, 4 bulan lalu Lesley hampir mematahkan kakinya drngan gagang pistol karena ia masuk ke tendanya," jelas pria berambut putih itu tertawa singkat, agak ngilu memang mendengar jeritan Gussion yang sedang diobati, tak lupa omelan si rambut merah jambu yang berada di dalam sana juga.

"Alu pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Ruby lagi, melepaskan penutup mata yang rupanya hanya hiasan karena matanya yang satu lagi rupanya utuh-utuh saja.

"Belum."

Sudah, hanya tak mau ngaku.

"Lho, kata Paman Roger, kalau sudah tua, pasti pernah jatuh cinta," komentar gadis pirang itu tak puas, "bukannya Alu sudah tua?"

Ingin rasanya si pria berambut putih menampar paman yang dimaksud dahulu karena sudah mengajarkan yang aneh-aneh ke anak kecil, memang Ruby sialan, tapi bukan berarti kepolosannya boleh dibeginikan.

"Aku masih muda," bantahnya datar, tak ingin membentak bocah di sebelahnya, alhasil ia memberitahukan umurnya yang masih baru menginjak dua puluh tahun, padahal ia selama ini diam saja tentang umurnya.

"Ehh, tapi rambutmu ..."

"Keturunan."

"Bukan uban?"

"Bukan."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya."

Akhirnya malam itu dihabiskan keduanya untuk mengobrol, sebagian besarnya memang diisi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak masuk akal dari Ruby, tapi bagaimanapun lebih diisi oleh jeritan Gussion yang sedang diurut oleh Bruno dan Harley.

* * *

Tapi bagaimanapun, Alucard bersyukur Gussion membuat satu tim terbangun malam itu, walau berisik dan mengurangi jatah tidurnya, ia jadi punya kesempatan untuk mengenal si pemegang sabit itu lebih jauh lagi. Tapi, mungkin mereka memang harus mempertimbangkan untuk membawanya ke Estes atau Rafaela saja, soalnya tangannya tak sembuh juga setelah seminggu.

* * *

Napas gadis itu naik turun, ia menggenggam sabitnya erat, menatap Lancelot yang berada di hadapannya, satu kali ia terkena pedang pria berambut panjang itu lagi, ia pasti akan mati. Ia terbatuk, ada yang mengganjal di hatinya, dulu ia pikir mati itu menyenangkan karena ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan mama dan papanya, tapi sekarang ia sama sekali tak ingin mati.

"Menyerah saja bocah, Odette sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, tak ada kesempatan bagi tim sampahmu untuk menang, ah aku juga pasti akan menghabisi si pedang besar itu juga," oceh Lancelot mencoba menakut-nakuti Ruby yang sudah terpojok, memang benar kalau sudah pasti ia menang, apalagi menara yang tadinya si tudung merah jaga sudah hancur menyisakan puing-puingnya saja, ia sendirian, ketakutan dan sekarat.

Jemarinya mulai gemetaran, jika ia maju maka sihir lifestealnya akan aktif, ia bisa selamat, tapi dari tadi lawannya tak terkena serangannya, ia tak mengerti kenapa, rasanya kakinya lemas, ia pasti akan mati, dan bahkan ia tak sempat menyampaikan pada Roger kalau ia sudah menyusahkan.

Alarm yang berada di tangannya entah berfungsi atau tidak, ia sudah membunyikannya entah berapa kali, dan sampai sekarang belum ada yang datang menolongnya, ia sendirian, mungkin yang lain sedang berurusan dengan musuh-musuh yang lebih merepotkan-ia mengerti itu.

"A-aku pasti bisa menang!" bantahnya cepat, namun bernada putus asa, ingin rasanya ia menangis, musuhnya sudah tahu akan taktiknya. Habislah ia sekarang, "kau hanya pecundang! Aku tidak takut melawanmu!" teriak gadis itu menggertak, menolak kenyataan yang ada, jika ia harus mati di sini, maka ia tak mau mati ketakutan, ia akan mati dengan cara melawan, ia akan mati dengan mengayunkan sabitnya.

Ia akan mati dengan masih percaya kalau ia selalu menikmati setiap pertarungannya, seperti yang ia katakan pada Alucard.

Ah iya, pria itu, si ubanan mesum yang mendekat ke tendanya, yang berani menyerangnya saat sihir di sabitnya masih aktif, satu-satunya manusia biasa yang sama sekali tidak takut dengan kesadisannya.

Orang yang sepertinya ia cintai.

"Begitu ya? Apa itu kata-kata terakhirmu? Aku akan membunuhmu dengan cepat sekarang, jadi tolong diamlah agar semua ini jadi cepat dan tidak sakit," ujar Lancelot bersiap untuk menghabisi nyawa Ruby, ia melangkah ke depan kala gadis itu sudah memejamkan mata pasrah, sabitnya akan diayunkan, mencoba meraih lifestealnya, tapi tidak boleh, tak akan ia biarkan gadis itu lolos lagi. Sudah cukup Lancelot berhadapan dengan pengguna lifesteal yang selalu saja lolos dengan cara picik itu.

"Rasakan ini."

 _Sring!_

 _Bruk._

Masih dengan mata terpejam, gadis sekarat itu bisa merasakan kehangatan yang mendadak, ia seperti didekap entah oleh siapa itu, tapi rasanya tidak sakit, apa ia sudah mati? Ia mendengar suara barusan, ia tak berani membuka maniknya, apa benar ia sudah mati?

"P-pedangku ..."

Bukankah itu suara Lancelot? Kenapa ia meringis? Kenapa ia yang terdengar seperti orang yang hampir tewas, akhirnya Ruby memberanikan untuk melihat, ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

Musuhnya, yang barusan masih berdiri tegap, sekarang sudah terbaring lemah di tanah bersimbah darah, sedangkan ia? Serangan yang tadi sepertinya tak mengenai dirinya, ditangkis oleh orang paling pertama yang ingin ia temui tadi jika ia selamat, dan orang itulah pula yang menyelamatkannya sekarang.

"Alu ..."

"Maaf baru datang, tadi aku dan Harley dihadang tiga musuh sekaligus, aku baru selesai menghabisi ketiganya, ayo kita kembali," ajak sosok itu, rambut putihnya dipenuhi percikan darah, ia tampak lelah setelah melalui banyak pertarungan, dalam hati Ruby jadi merasa bersalah sudah membunyikan alarm itu berkali-kali, pasti ia sudah mengganggu.

"Hei, kau tak apa? Ruby?"

"Alu ... lain kali bisakah aku berjaga denganmu saja? Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri," pintanya serak. Entah mabuk atau apa, ia mengucapkannya keinginan egoisnya yang melibatkan hidup dan matinya seseorang.

Tak dijawab, malah yang ditanyai tertawa, menggendongnya dalam hening, Ruby yakin sekali saat itu ia bisa mendengar detak jantung pria itu, tiap langkahnya yang berat menggema di indra pendengarannya, hingga ketika mereka mulai mendekati kemah timnya, Alucard membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Tentu, mari kita bersenang-senang selanjutnya, Ruby."

* * *

Sudah sebulan sejak kejadian itu, perang panjang antar para petarung bayaran yang rela mengerahkan nyawanya demi yang membayar akhirnya berakhir, sebenarnya bukan berakhir-gencatan senjata.

Bagaimanapun jelas sekali bahwa ada beberapa dari tim yang tak berminat untuk memperpanjang masa kontraknya, ingin keluar dari dunia pertarungan, orang-orang itu adalah Alucard, Gussion, Lesley dan Harley. Mereka merupakan yang paling lama di tim.

Dengar-dengar Gussion dan Lesley hanya ingin melanjutkan hubungan mereka di tempat yang lebih sehat, sedangkan Harley ingin memastikan kalau Gussion si mesum tak melakukan apapun pada kakaknya sebelum hari pernikahan tiba.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Alucard?

Ia tak ingin terlibat perang, simpel saja, ia akan kembali jadi pemburu iblis seperti dulu lagi, membunuh sesuatu yang jahat seperti bagaimana ia dilatih semasa kecilnya.

Malam perpisahan mereka semua sangat ramai, penuh dengan minum-minum, pesta kemenangan, dan kesedihan yang terselubung, semuanya membahas tentang perencanaan pernikahan kedua insan assassin dan sniper yang baru saja saling menyatakan cinta, hingga ke Harley yang terus menanyai kakaknya akan keberatannya atau tidak.

Namun Alucard sudah tidak ada di sana saat pestanya baru saja berakhir, ia membawa tas besar bersamanya, tak ingin pergi setelah matahari terbit, mungkin saja ia hanya tak ingin melakukan ucapan perpisahan.

"Alu!"

Sebelum suara itu lagi-lagi memaksanya menoleh.

Jika sebelumnya ia berbalik dengan sinis, ia kali ini berbalik dengan senyum hangat, memandangi bagaimana gadis itu berlari ke arahnya, bergelimangan air mata, wajahnya merah sekali seperti namanya, ia memeluk kaki Alucard erat.

"Jangan pergi! Aku tak mau kau pergi!" teriaknya lagi, tubuhnya yang masih dipenuhi perban tak menghalanginya untuk memukul-mukul pria bermanik biru itu, memarahinya dengan berbagai macam makian, mengoceh tak jelas.

"Ruby, aku harus-"

"SUDAH KUBILANG, JANGAN!" bentaknya kali ini lebih keras lagi, memotong ucapan lelaki di hadapannya, ia menangis keras, membuat yang diteriaki tak jadi berbicara.

"Kau curang! Kau sudah membuatku seperti ini, lalu kau mau pergi sekarang? Alu bodoh! Alu tak berguna!"

"Ruby."

"Katamu kau akan terus berada di sisiku selama pertarungan?! Sekarang kau mau ingkar janji?!"

"Ruby, dengar aku."

"Aku benci Alu! Aku benci-"

Sunyi.

Bibir kedua orang itu bersentuhan, membungkam apapun yang ingin diomelkan oleh si cebol itu, iris hijau itu membelalak, terlalu terkejut untuk merespon apa yang baru terjadi.

"Aku cinta kau Ruby, tapi aku takut kalau aku bukan orang yang tepat untukmu," bisik Alucard melepaskan ciumannya, ia tampak gugup, kedua tangannya memeluk erat gadis itu, "aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu, maafkan aku, aku tak mungkin mengajakmu untuk berburu iblis," sambungnya berusaha menjelaskan.

"Aku juga sudah tidak ingin terlibat dengan perang ini lagi, aku ingin hidup dengan jalanku sendiri, aku tak ingin melibatkan orang lain di jalanku yang kotor, kau mengerti 'kan? Kita tak mungkin bersama."

Ruby menggeleng, air matanya mulai jatuh lagi, "bukan itu Alu."

"Hm?"

"Kau pernah bilang padaku ... tak ada yang selamanya," gumamnya dengan wajah tertunduk, "tapi ... kita bisa mengubah yang akan datang."

Seukir senyum paling indah bisa Alucard lihat, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup si pemburu iblis itu, ia merasa dicintai, fajar mulai menyingsing, menampakkan wajah Ruby yang sedang tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga cinta Alu, jadi, ajak aku ikut bersamamu, ya?"

"Baiklah," jawabnya lagi, "mari kita ubah hari esok kita, bersama-sama."

* * *

 _Nothing last forever, but we can change the future."_

 _-Alucard-_

 _Fin._

* * *

 **WADUUUU SELESAI WKWKWKWK :V GAJE BENER NULIS INI JAM 12 MALAM, MABOK MOBA WKKWKWK *ditembak soalnya berisik***

 **makasih banget yang udah mau baca ini sampai habis, apalagi yang mau ninggalin review di cerita romance ga jadi ini, apalagi humornya separuh-separuh :"v eh tapi kalian sependapat kan kalau Gussion sama Lesley itu cocok? *wink2***

 **ehehe, itu aja deh, semoga ff ini dapat memberi faedah bagi kalian karena emang author jarang bikin humor, lagian baru ini ffku di fandom moba yang jadi, pengennya sih bikin pair yang antimainstream, mungkin lain kali aja deh :"v** **ehehe.**

 **salam,** **author gaje.**


End file.
